PLEASE READ, STORY IDEA THAT NEEDS OPINIONS
by QuietThunderM.E
Summary: I have a story that can go one of two ways. Readers, I'd like your opinion. All I ask is for a few minutes of your time, and a review with your vote. Thanks!


**I'm Back!**

Hello, my fellow FanFiction readers! I am quite delighted to be writing (or in this case, typing) once again and sharing my zeal for creative writing, so that you can enjoy the stories I write and support them by following, favoring, and offering your opinion, which is always taken into consideration so that I can write better. Allow me to apologize for the unnecessarily long hiatus that I took. My reason being that I simply lacked inspiration, and the time needed to update. However, in the past month or so, I have been reading so many FanFics, because my senior year of high school is pretty much a breeze (I have one academic course per semester). All of these stories that I've been reading, have been fueling my desire to hop onto a computer and stay up late writing. So here I am.

As you can see, I have deleted all of my stories, with the purpose of starting with a blank slate. Now, I have come up with a new story idea that I'd like to share with you all. Hopefully, my readers from my previous stories are still out there, but of course people who are just cruising are welcome to read this as well, for I will need as many votes as I can get before reaching a decision.

The idea for this story is to bridge my favorite anime of all-time, Fairy Tail, with one of my favorite videogames, Prototype. Now, this is where your votes come in. This story can go one of two ways.

Alex Mercer is finally dead, his executor being Sgt. James Heller. His physical body may have been consumed, but his soul drifts in the vast space of nothingness. This continues on for a while, until he is found by an unlikely individual, who happens to be the first master of the Fairy Tail guild, Mavis Vermillion. After much difficult work, she is able to persuade him to take a second chance at life that she is offering him. Since he can no longer return to his world, she decides to send him to Earthland. There, he will embark on a journey, joining the Fairy Tail guild and going on an adventure that will change… well, I don't know what it will change, but anyways…

Here's my opinion on this idea. I like it, for it would be cool for the Fairy Tail wizards to meet someone who is an absolute badass and doesn't even use magic. However, this shit has been done so many times, where a character from one universe SOMEHOW crosses over into another universe, and everything gets fucked up. It's the same shit you see every time with crossovers. It's like the iPhone, how Apple comes out with a new one every year, but it isn't really evolutionary; it's the same damn thing every time.

Alex Mercer is a scientist that works for a well-known scientific research company in Fiore called Gentek. Soon, a biohazard breaks out, wreaking havoc across multiple towns and villages throughout the kingdom. Alex gets caught in this disaster, inevitably getting infected himself. With no survivors to be accounted for, except for him, he's the only one that the Magic Council can blame for the tragedy. They managed to detain him, but not for long as he discovers that the virus he caught actually turns him into a weapon of mass destruction… Later on, Alex begins to plan his revenge on the Council for killing his sister, Dana. He plans to take the virus and spread it throughout Fiore. But first, he needs a test subject. A certain Fire Dragon Slayer was unlucky enough to bump into him one day that fit the bill for Alex…

To be honest, I like this idea more. It's more creative, and plus, it saves me time from having to explain all the pointless bullshit of how Alex came from another universe and yada yada yada. Also, this story sort of follows the Prototype storyline, AND we get to see Natsu become one as well…

So, all in all, what do you think? Just leave a review with you vote, just saying 1 or 2. Feel free to add you opinion on these ideas, but all I'm really looking for is a number in each review. 1 or 2. Thanks for taking the time to read this, and I hope to get one of these ideas crankin' soon!

Peace,

Quiet Thunder


End file.
